Bella Hartley
'Isabella "Bella" Hartley ' Bella Bella initially tried out for a waitress job at a cafe called "Rikki's Cafe", but Sophie benjamen twists her chance by adding a spice in a customer's, drink in which Bella is held responsible. But she continues to work at the cafe as the lead, singer in Nate's band.Bella and Nate's band is very good at prepering songs and they are very good at these quick thoughts. Nate (at first) hated bella being in charged, but then then things changed. Nate thought him and bella where in love and together, even though bella was spending alot of time with will not nate. Personality Bella is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid meaning that she can be afraid to reveal herself but cares deeply for her friends (especially Will because of his sister, Sophie). Bella is also discribed as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk to.Bella is a kind and helpfull teenager, she was just adventureious, and she will keep you comparny, when you feel upset and also she will help you until you understand it. Bella is the kind of person who has bright idears and she is very good at, looking after you when you feel down. Bella will make sure that you understand.Bella is a kind girl and sometimes she can be a bit suben. Biography Isabella "Bella" Hartley is the new girl who moves to town in series three after Emma left to trave l the world with her family. When a mysterious water tentacle attacks the girls and captures Rikki, she catches sight of her tail. Although shocked at first, she quickly reveals to the girls that she is a mermaid as well and saves Rikki from the water tentacle. In the next morning, the girls and Lewis discuss her transformation and the water tentacle that attacked them, and the boy who saw it. The girls then ask Bella to join them, which she agrees. She has also been described as bringing something that the group has never had before. When bella was first invited to hung out with them she was thingking is it the write thing to do. Bella really ceared for cleo and rikki and pritty sure they all ceared for each other and bella waould like to hang out with them but she was sceared if it was the write thing to do. Becoming a Mermaid Bella became mermaid in Ireland when she was nine years old. While her parents were busy at work, she went exploring and found a Sea Cave. She jumps into the cave's moon pool and the full moon gives her powers. She wears a blue stone necklace, which is later revealed to be a moon crystal from the cave where she became a mermaid, tied together with a brown string. She was turned in the same cave where the mermaid Eva was turned.After eva created the tower of light she was not seen again. People didnt know what happened to eva maybe she swam away afterwards, but bella and cleo and rikki will zane and lewis was despret to fing out what happened. Mermaid Powers Bella possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed.Bella has the iblety to make shapes in the water and to make them stay long. Bella's powers can be very usefully to stop bouts with bombs in. Rikki was trpined in fire on a boat trying to get his money back becuse he didnt pay and he locked her up and set the boat on fire. Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis/Mecokinesis Bella's individual mermaid power is threefold, she can group together water particles to turn it into jelly, she can turn it solid hard with a fist gesture and waving her hand and she has the ability to explode water or jelly. Her power usually stops working after a few seconds, but if she concentrates on making it permanent, the water substance will remain in the same state forever. This is revealed when she and Cleo use their powers to make a birthday present out of water for Rikki; while Cleo shapes the present, Bella petrifies the wa ter substance. Relationships Will Benjamin Bella develops a crush on free-diver Will almost as soon as she moves to town. Because he is often curious about what he "thinks he saw", Rikki always tells her to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, Will starts to have feelings for her. On one occasion, he accidentally drips water on her chin and she is forced to run into the ocean before she turns into a mermaid. Will then becomes suspic ious of her and pours a glass of water on her hand, forcing her to transform in front of him. Although shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret (though she keeps Cleo and Rikki's identities a secret).Will and bella are very in love and no one can stop them from being in love. However, Bella often hears Will talking about mermaids and the magic of it, she begins to feel that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic and breaks off their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after Will finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids as well. In one episode, she mistakenly hears Will asking Rikki to the party and decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they clear the misunderstanding and become a couple officially. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids